Thirteen Reasons Why Twilight Edition
by johnna146
Summary: This is what happens when Bella commits suicide and leaves tapes for people explaining why. R
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen Reasons Why Twilight Edition

Authors Note- I don't own Twilight or 13 reasons why so please don't sue

Edwards POV-

I was driving home from school that day with all my siblings in the car. I didn't talk to any of them. I haven't really talked to anyone since it happened. She was different. She meant more then life itself to me. I tried mercilessly to kill myself but my loving and caring family wouldn't let me even after I begged and pleaded. She was my everything my always. The only question was why? Why would she take herself away from me? I was desperate for answers.

I never thought that the answers to all my questions would be waiting for me on the front steps of my house. There was a box addressed to me lying on the steps. I took it and ran at vampire speed to my room. I then opened the box and found cassettes. There was also a note inside that said

_Play These_

So I pulled out my old tape player and put the tape labeled one in the player.

"_Hello"_, said the voice on the tape.

I recognized the voice a once it was her voice the voice of my lost angel.

"_Hello, my name is Bella Swan. If you are listening to these tapes then my suicide attempt succeeded I am dead. Some of you may be wondering what these tapes are about. Well if you receive these tapes it means that an action you took led to my suicide."_

Me I couldn't believe it. I helped lead to Bella's death. The thought was unbearable.

_"So here is how this little game works. You take these tapes listen to them and the name that is after yours send these tapes to. I know some of you are wondering well what happens if I don't. Well I have an extra copy of these tapes hidden. I gave them to someone. If one of you decides not to pass the tapes on then those tapes are revealed to everyone. Yes everyone. So if you know what's best you'll pass them on. Oh and luck number thirteen, you can shove these tapes up your ass. So let's get started how bout we with someone very close to my mom. Let's start with you Phil."_

**Should I write more review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3-

AN-Just to clear up some confusion this takes place in eclipse.

_ "So Phil, Phil, Phil where should we start with you. The way you've been abusing me? The way you've been threatening to kill me. The ways that your constant teraniy over my life made me spend most of my pre adolescent years and early adolescent years in fear of you. It hurt Phil. It hurt to know that my Mom loved you but I wanted nothing to do with you. It hurt to know that I was going to have to put up with this torture for the rest of my life. It hurt to know that only you and I knew why I was in a void form the outside world even though countless therapists tried to figure it out. Your explanation oh she's mentally ill doesn't know what she's talking about thinks about things wrong. We are wasting our time with therapy it not going to help. Oh you knew certainly well it wasn't going to help. I lied for you constantly my whole life was a lie. I feared for my life but what did you care. I was the bad end of a package deal. It made me angry, angry with you with my mom with the therapists with everyone. That's what finally drove me away to Forks. Sure the story was that I was just a girl who wanted to help her mom but that wasn't the case. I knew I had the most real father I could ever have in Forks. I knew that anything even the rain was worth getting away from you. So Phil, What did you tell my mom when she was sad about me leaving? Where you glad to be rid of me? Or where you sad that you wouldn't have a girl to abuse to threaten to slowly kill. This move ultimately leads to my suicide Phil so congrats Phil you're the first reason why."_

I sat there speechless. Then I heard I noise outside my door.

"Edward, its Alice. I know what you're doing. Can I listen with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Twilight or 13 reasons why.

Edward POV-

"Alice how could you not have seen this"

"I don't know Edward", she said

"Well she obviously had been planning this for a while", I said as I shoved the tapes in her face.

"I don't think she was something must have happened on day and that night she made the tapes and… But if she had been planning it for a week or so I would have seen It.", she said

"Are you really sure Alice because you don't seem that sure for someone who can see the future" I said now yelling.

"It's not a science Edward no one knows for sure how it works" she yelled back.

At that point I was so angry and upset that I ran across the room at vampire speed. I didn't know who I was mad at Alice Bella, Myself.

"Hey" Alice said coming up behind me "I'm sorry I shouldn't have got mad at you I know she meant everything to you. She meant a lot to me to.

"I don't get it Alice, How could I have been a reason for Bella to kill herself what did I do."

"I don't know Edward", she said

"I have one question" I said

"What"

"How did you know about the tapes" I questioned

"Well she said one day about a week ago right before this happened I saw a snippet of a vision of Bella using Charlie's tape recorder to make some tape recordings. I never thought anything of it maybe something for her mom. Then I saw a vision about 3 days ago of you picking up a package on our front steps again nothing that unusual. Then today about an hour ago I saw the same package and tapes as in my other two visions and you were listening to the tapes. I then realized what It meant and I came up here." She said. "So do you want to continue listening"

"Sure", I said.

"_So made it through that first one? I know a shocker right who would of thought that poor innocent Phil would be a child abuser? So now onto wonderful number 2. Let's see how you like your story Tyler. Oh Tyler yes Tyler your story is a short one but yet a very important one. Well Tyler we met when you just about ran me over with a van. That was turmoil enough. It caused me PTSD and many other mental problems on top of my old ones. That accident also did something else but we'll get to that later. The you became my little stalker yes you and your fan club which we will get to later cause me fear for my well being. Then you showed up on my door step expecting me to take you to the prom. What kind of Stupid Moron are you? But then when I needed a friend you turned your back on your little toy because she became less interesting. Was that what I was your toy Tyler? Now are you wishing me back so that you would have someone cool and interesting to watch? Well to late Tyler you can't have me back. You and so many other friends made me angry and upset. You liked me Tyler. You thought by taking me to prom you would do me a favor but really I would be doing you a favor. You are the second reason."_


End file.
